


from now on

by Musta_aurinko



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musta_aurinko/pseuds/Musta_aurinko
Summary: hakuryuu & judar oneshots set in the same post-canon universeIn the first one, Hakuryuu wakes up after Judar surprisingly, only to find something missing from his wardrobe...
Relationships: Judal | Judar/Ren Hakuryuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

It was a crispy and cool April morning when Hakuryuu stepped out of his rooms into the hallway, on his way to the common area to see what work awaited him today. In the rarest of rare occasions, Judar had woken up before him, and was already gone from the room before Hakuryuu awoke to the sun shining on his face from the windows. It was beautiful outdoors, and Hakuryuu felt that it was going to be a productive day. He had gotten up quickly, eaten a bit of something, and gone to his wardrobe to pick up his clothes and... oh? The robe he had prepared for the day was gone? Had a servant accidentally taken it to be washed, or something else? Hakuryuu didn’t spend too long pondering about it, but picked another, nearly identical one and continued his morning routine. 

In the common area he met Kougyoku and Alibaba, who seemed to be catching up since Alibaba’s last visit, deep in a merry conversation. 

“Good morning Hakuryuu!” Kougyoku said happily as both turned to look at him, but Alibaba was less cheerful, forcing an awkward smile. It seemed a bit weird to Hakuryuu. 

“Good morning. Nice to see you, Alibaba. How has your business been?” Hakuryuu asked. After having helped Kou economy back on its feet, Alibaba had become a merchant in his own company. He was good at it too, in a way it seemed like it was Alibaba’s true calling. 

“It’s been good. Good, yeah. I also take it that you’ve been doing good? It’s great that you’re living well, happily... I hope? You’re feeling happy enough right?” Alibaba rambled away awkwardly, in a way that was almost uncharacteristic for him. Or at least in conversations between them. 

“Yeah? I’m feeling content?” Hakuryuu replied, but it sounded more like a question. He was confused at Alibaba’s behaviour. 

“Well that is amazing to hear, of course. Also, that’s the thing I really care most about in people, their happiness, okay? So, I’m not very close-minded. It’s a new world anyways, so we can refresh our views, in any case. Take a leaf out of Sindria’s book... Okay?!” Alibaba kept on talking, but it didn’t make any more sense than his earlier line. 

“... okay?” Hakuryuu said, and now the confusion was visible on his face. 

“Great! Well, I’ll be going then, got to meet some other people in Rakushou, I’ll be back for a proper visit later. Bye!” Alibaba told them and rushed, almost ran out of the room. 

Hakuryuu and Kougyoku watched him go, silent for a moment. 

“Do you think Alibaba was acting a bit weird or is it just me?” Kougyoku asked eventually. “Did something happen between you two?” 

“I don’t think so?” Hakuryuu tried to think of something but no, he couldn’t understand why Alibaba had reacted to him like that. 

Yet. 

During lunchtime, Hakuryuu spotted Judar laying on a windowsill next to an open window, watching what was going on outside and eating a peach as usual. What wasn’t usual was his attire. Judar was wearing one of Hakuryuu’s white, dragon motif robes. The one he had planned on wearing that day but found missing, in fact. 

“Oh, hello Hakuryuu”, Judar said as he noticed Hakuryuu simply staring at him. A smirk spread on his face, knowing exactly why Hakuryuu had reacted like that. 

“Are you wearing my clothes?” Hakuryuu asked the obvious, approaching Judar. “What if someone sees you like this?” 

“Someone saw me already”, Judar laughed, standing up in front of Hakuryuu. Someone had seen him already? Who- … oh. 

“That explains Alibaba’s weird behaviour earlier then”, Hakuryuu sighed almost defeatedly. 

“Man, I wish I had been there to see that!” Judar was a bit disappointed at the lost opportunity but amused it had happened at all. 

“Just, why?” was all Hakuryuu asked. Judar leaned in and whispered next to his ear, smugly: 

“It’s all your fault.” 

And then Hakuryuu remembered the previous night and how he had pushed Judar down on the mattress and aggressively marked him all over and... okay, maybe it was his fault. 

“Judar.” 

“Yeah?” Judar was having fun, you could hear it in his voice. If the grin wasn’t enough of an indication. The prankster. 

“Wear your own covering robes next time”, Hakuryuu deadpanned and smacked him on the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> judar: ouch why'd you hit me ;__;  
> hakuryuu: you asked for it
> 
> these are all based on prompts/challenges i might do if i feel like i'm stuck with writing anything... those are the ones i'm putting in this collection fic. This one was _Finding the other wearing their clothes_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judar comes home with a new purchase.

The revolution of new inventions, first started by the appearing of the dungeons and later taken to overdrive by Sinbad’s new world order, didn’t slow down one bit even after the world was radically changed. In fact, it brought countless of new opportunities for innovators and everyone who wished to try their luck in creating a business and hopefully profiting from it. If only some years ago magicians had been feared, now their importance was bigger than ever as the world seemed to be running on Magic Tools more and more every passing day. Often these new innovations were turned into commercial items for the ordinary people to buy and consume. 

“Heh, Hakuryuu. Look at what I bought!” Judar showed Hakuryuu a strange box with holes on it and what looked like a... tuba attached on top of it? When Judar bought something, it meant that it was Hakuryuu or the Ren family in general paying for it, as no-one really paid Judar any salary. Earlier it was Al-Thamen that dropped money in his lap whenever he needed any, and now apparently, without really noticing it, Hakuryuu had taken that role. Luckily Judar wasn’t one to waste too much money on anything but peaches and new eye shadows. Usually. The tuba box was a surprise. 

“What is that?” Hakuryuu simply asked from where he was sitting at the table, Judar walking into the room and closing the door with his foot as his arms were occupied with holding his new purchase. He set it on a side table before explaining: “It plays music!” 

“It’s an instrument? Can you play it?” Hakuryuu was certain there was no instrument Judar could play, he didn’t seem to be patient enough to sit down and practise, practise, practise. 

“No no, I mean it plays pre-recorded music on its own.” Judar was not one to rely on Magic Tools as he saw his magic as obviously superior, but using Clairvoyance Magic to show someone play a song from the rukh was a way more complicated task than it needed to be, especially now when Judar didn’t have an unlimited access to rukh anymore... not that Hakuryuu was going to mention that. He didn’t want to hurt Judar’s pride. “You just put this thing in here -” Judar set a thin, disk shaped object in the box, “- and press this button aaaaaaand...” 

Judar grinned as music filled the room, and Hakuryuu stared at the box with a surprised look. The volume was way higher than he expected, drums banging as if they were truly just a few meters away from him. The style of the music was rhythmic dance music from the West; you could hear it in Qishan or Sindria. And now, thanks to this box, in the Kou Imperial Palace as well, it seemed. 

Judar liked this sort of music, Hakuryuu knew, if his usual clothes weren’t enough of an indication. It was no surprise then that Judar started dancing along with it in the room nearly instantly. Maybe he tried to contain himself for half a second, but there was no helping it. He seemed to have fun though, so... Barefoot steps on the floor and carpet. More steps. A jump. Moving arms, lifted legs. Swaying hips, abdomen, shoulders, hair flowing with the movements. A proper gentleman with a sense of shame would have looked away instead of staring at every movement intently to burn them into his mind forever, but Hakuryuu was more selfish than that. He was feeling a bit too hot, but also like he was frozen in place and couldn’t move or shift his gaze elsewhere. Then the moment was ruined when Judar suddenly stopped and turned to look at him. 

“I know!” Judar looked like he just had a genius idea. “Come and dance with me!” 

Judar had quickly crossed over to Hakuryuu, and he grabbed him by the wrists, pulling him up from where he was sitting. Hakuryuu dropped the paintbrush, spilling some black paint, and he nearly stumbled on the low table as Judar was moving to the center of the room, grips firm. Hakuryuu made a weird squeaking noise before protesting: “I can’t dance!” 

“Don’t be like that, come on! I’ll show you how”, Judar wasn’t relenting. 

“These shoes aren’t good for that...” Hakuryuu was trying to free his wrists and move back to the side, but these excuses weren’t enough to change Judar’s mind. He took a hold of Hakuryuu’s feet one at a time, pulling his shoes off, leaving Hakuryuu barefooted as well. The pale feet looked like they had never seen the sun. “Come”, he beckoned and took a hold of Hakuryuu’s hands, forcing him to move with him. 

Two sets of bare feet tapped on the floor as Judar was pulling Hakuryuu with him around the room. There were spins and Judar’s hands trying to make Hakuryuu move more. In addition to their hands, there were skin-on-skin touches whenever Hakuryuu accidentally stepped on Judar’s toes, once nearly stumbling over, but Judar’s firm arms kept him standing. With just a bit of time, Hakuryuu was getting more used to it, gaining some idea of how to advance and where to step next. When that song was over and it switched to a slower one, Hakuryuu was almost clinging on Judar’s shoulders, making them sway with the music together. He was completely focused on looking at Judar in the eyes, a bit out of breath because of the faster dance earlier. 

Only after a while did Hakuryuu seem to stir back to reality. The lyrics of the slow song he had paid no attention to earlier told about the absolute devotion one gave to their loved one, and for a second he felt almost awkward. Then he remembered that it was exactly how _he_ was feeling, and somehow, he wanted to convey just that. Therefore, Hakuryuu took the lead; it was not so difficult with just slow and small movements. Judar followed him willingly. 

Eventually, that song was nearing its end as well, but Hakuryuu didn’t want to let go of the moment. The melody got even slower, and just as slowly Hakuryuu leaned close for a short and tender kiss. It was too quick for Judar to react until it was too late, and he was chasing Hakuryuu’s lips as the prince pulled back. 

“You’re just going to turn this on me now?” Judar accused. 

Sweet revenge? Hakuryuu felt like he was in control of the situation again. Judar wasn’t letting him go though, basically jumping to kiss Hakuryuu more deeply. Hakuryuu kissed him back, a bit aggressively. He could smell Judar, feel him, taste him... and he felt like pulling him against him wasn’t close enough, that he wanted to be closer and closer. Judar’s lips and skin were soft, and his hair tickled Hakuryuu’s face, and there was saliva all over their lips, but in that moment, it felt like everything was right in the world and the stars were in position and there was just this special connection between them, or something. 

Then the unfortunate fact of reality known as “needing to breathe” set in. They were breathing the same air, but... the music changed, more cheerful once again. 

“I don’t really feel like dancing anymore”, Judar sighed. 

“Yeah”, Hakuryuu agreed, encircling his arms around the magician’s waist and pulling him into an embrace once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Dancing_


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, hey! Don’t turn your head away”, Judar said as he tried to capture Hakuryuu’s face in his shell phone camera. 

“Don’t take pictures of me while I’m eating”, Hakuryuu said, turning away again and again when Judar tried to change to a different angle in order to take his photo. “In fact, don’t take pictures of me at all, ever.” 

The two of them were eating out in Rakushou, but Judar had barely touched his food, way too distracted with looking at Hakuryuu through the phone screen. Hakuryuu hadn’t dared to buy a shell phone when Sinbad was still around in fear of him spying on them, but after that threat was gone, he had decided to get himself one. Everyone had praised the device to him for its handiness in contacting people, and Hakuryuu came to agree with this very quickly after buying his own. Therefore, he had managed to convince the reluctant Judar to get himself one as well (“Who needs that when you’ve got magic?” “I don’t have, and it would be nice if _I_ could contact _you_ as well”). Little had he expected that instead of making calls, Judar became attached to the phone because of one of its side features: photos. 

“But your handsome face deserves to be immortalized lest it be forgotten to history”, Judar said and rose from his seat to snap that picture before sitting back down. 

“That’s already taken care of without you taking a million photos.” 

“You can’t blame me for using this thing for something that is a feature in it!” Judar defended himself, finally turning his gaze to the food in front of him. 

“Someday, you’ll end up creating a folder with nothing more that hundreds of images of me.” 

“... yeah. Someday...” 

Hakuryuu sighed. Looks like he had underestimated Judar’s dedication. 

“Actually, now that I’m thinking of it”, Judar said suddenly, “look at what’s over there.” Next to the wall was something that said “Photo Booth” above it with colourful letters. “We should take photos together”, he declared while dragging Hakuryuu up and towards the booth. 

“What for?” 

“Don’t you want to have a photo of _me_?” Judar leaned towards Hakuryuu while fluttering his eyelashes, and Hakuryuu pushed the other’s face away with his hand. “I really don’t see the point.” 

“Then when we are separated and you miss my face, you can look at the picture.” 

“Usually, I cherish those moments as I don’t have to see you or deal with you”, Hakuryuu stated mercilessly, but Judar laughed at him. “That’s pretty contradictory to what you told me earlier!” he said as he put a coin through a hole and pushed Hakuryuu behind the curtain with him. 

Having never been to a photo booth, Hakuryuu didn’t quite know how to react or what expression to wear. Before he noticed it, it was already over, and the machine printed out two strips with a few photos of the two of them. Judar took them and handed one to Hakuryuu. 

“Hahaha, you look so cute in these”, he laughed good-naturedly. In the photos, Judar had his arm draped around Hakuryuu’s shoulders, and he wore a confident smile. Hakuryuu, on the other hand, looked a bit surprised and confused. Like he didn’t quite know what was going on, which was exactly how it had been. Judar kept on having his fun, but Hakuryuu sighed and tried to hand the photos back to Judar. “No no no, you’re keeping them”, Judar demanded, so Hakuryuu folded the strip to his pocket. 

Ultimately Hakuryuu came to thank Judar in his mind for forcing him to these things. One lonely night when he was sorting through his things, he saw the paper drop to the floor from between a messy pile of robes he was organizing. When was the last time he had seen Judar? It had been at least a month. 

Hakuryuu unfolded the little slip of paper and sat down just to look at the photos for a while. In a way, they were a perfect representation of their dynamic: Judar looked cheerful and energetic with his grin, ready to charge into action. Hakuryuu was more reserved and preferred to think about it first. And as much as he hated to admit it, some of his natural awkwardness remained even after all these years. While Hakuryuu liked the possibility to think of what emotion he wanted to convey first and then getting to express it with words, Judar was someone to whom physical contact was more natural. Hakuryuu looked at where Judar was leaning on him in the photos, pulling him closer with his arm, and he suddenly got an overwhelming need to grab his phone and send a message. 

Hello, how are you today?

hAKURYUU?! im miserabul this is perfect timeing, save me

Is something wrong?

YES if i have to b a nanny for these brats one mroe time i swear im gonna-- 

Oh. For a second, I thought it was serious. 

it is serios! 

or what did u wrory 4 me? 

Of course not. 

:<

But I do miss you. 

hakuryuu 🥺 

u shouldve come 2 

My schedule wouldn’t have allowed it. 

i kno i kno 

But I would rather be there with you. Or anywhere with you. I know I don’t say it much and don’t always act like it, but I really really like you. And nothing could make me happier than the fact that you’ve decided to stay by my side. 

hhhhhhhhhhhhh 

im gonna 

as soon as i can im gteting back 

I look forward to it. 

Until then, Hakuryuu could kept looking at the photos that brought a small smile to his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Photograph_
> 
> i hope the alignment of the text works and is clear enough


End file.
